Twisty's Secret
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: My spinoff to Twisty's story. After being killed off by Mordrake, he wakes in an alternate world, inhabiting the body of his evil doppleganger.
1. New Reality

Rating: Alternate reality/universe, Violence, Blood/gore, Character death

It happened to be Halloween night of 1952. Twisty is sitting by the campfire and just visited by Edward Mordrake.

Edward: Please, remove your mask, or the next time won't be so polite.

Twisty, at first hesitant, slowly removes his mask and only to reveal his hideous and disfigured face.

Edward: Now, tell me your story.

Twisty, unable to do so, puts up his has to pause at Twisty.

Edward: Calm yourself, clear your mind and tell me.

Twisty: (from his mind) It was 1943...

Edward: Ah, the world in flames. People were in need of clowns and laughter.

Twisty: (from his mind) I was a Special Childrens Clown, at Rusty Westchester's Traveling Carnival. I made them laugh.

(Flashback of Twisty in 1943, he was making balloon animals for children and making them laugh)

Twisty: (from his mind) I loved the children, but not the freaks. They were mean.

(Flashback of two male dwarves conspiring to get rid of Twisty. Later, Twisty is coming out of his trailer and the two dwarves call him over.

Dwarf 1: Hey you, simpleton.

Dwarf 2: Come sit with us and have a smoke.

Twisty sits with him, and after taking a drag, chokes on the cigerette smoke.

Twisty: Burns my throat.

Dwarf 2: "It burns my throat" How come you talk so stupid?

Dwarf 1: Did your mama drop you on your head?

Twisty: How did you know that? It wasn't her fault. Too many cocktails.

The two dwarves laugh in his face, which Twisty took offensively.

Twisty: It wasn't so funny.

Dwarf 2: It was funny, alright.

Dwarf 1: Oh, and I hear you like to take advantage of the little kiddies.

Dwarf 2: And you take advantage of them, cause they think your a simpleton.

Twisty: Hey, I love the kids. I didn't do anything bad.

Dwarf 1: That's not what they say.

Dwarf 2: The cops are gonna put you in jail.

Twisty rises to his feat and becomes even more offensive.

Twisty: Nah, jail is for bad people. I'm a good person. Mama said so.

Dwarf 2: You hear that? I think the cops are coming.

Dwarf 1: You better scram, simpleton, and you better run extra fast.

After scaring off Twisty, he runs off into the woods.)

Edward: I never cared for dwarves. Power mad, really.

Twisty: (from his mind) Word travels fast in the carny circuit. I couldn't be a clown any more. So, I came back to Jupiter, but my mama had died.

(A flashback of Twisty in his trailer and making his own toys from garbage and then at the local toy store and trying to sell his whirligigs.

Clerk: The kids are not gonna go for these.

Twisty: (picks up another toy) I bet this would be a big hit with the kiddies.

Clerk: I said no.

Twisty, grabs a toy, and tries to hand it to a kid in the toy store.

Twisty: Hey kid, isn't this your favorite toy? I know better, than anyone else, what kids want.

Clerk: Stay away from him. You're the twisted type that does stuff to kids.

Twisty: That's a lie. That's a very bad lie.

Twisty, getting defensive, wrecks a shelf of toys out of anger.

Twisty: (shouts) I'm a good person!

Clerk: Get out of here, or I'll call the police.

Twisty, walks out of the store, in tears. Back in his trailer, he holds a shotgun in his mouth.

Twisty: (from his mind) I thought, I am so dumb, I can't even kill myself.

After pulling the triger, Twisty is seen later with a bandage around his face and is looking into a mirror.

Twisty: (from his mind) Then I had one good idea.

Later, is shown at a Freak Show and is wearing a creepy-looking mask over his disfigured face. Even then, he is rejected, and goes mad)

Twisty: (from his mind) The children forgot that they loved me. The freaks were stealing them just like before.

Edward: And the children?

Twisty: (from his mind) I saved them from the freaks. (shouts) The evil, mean freaks! (calms down) I put on a funny show for them and gave them candy. I am a good clown.

Edward: I have met many, a craven killer, but you made the demon weep.

Twisty: (from his mind) I don't understand.

Edward: Stand up, Clown.

Edward demanded. Twisty stood up and Edward's demon side, stabs Twisty to death with a dagger, and Twisty falls over dead.

He wakes up in a completely different place. Different bed, different bedroom, it was all disorienting. As he sat up, he notices that he's still in his clown suit, and his chest hurt from where he had been stabbed. But, there was no blood. A big and strong man, also bald, approaches him. The image, looking blurry to the twisted clown, then rubs his eyes as the strong man sits at the foot of the bed.

Dell: Wakey, wakey, Mr Clown.

Twisty: Who are you? And how did I get here?

That's when Twisty wasn't sure if he spoke with his mind, like he did with the mysterious man, or he really is able to. The man in front of him, surely isn't freaking out, so Twisty reaches up and feels his face.

Dell: (confused, concerned) Is something wrong?

Twisty: (overwhelmed) My face, it's back. I can talk again.

Dell: Something you wanna mention?

Twisty: No, but you didn't answer me.

Twisty states, still feeling his face.

Dell: (sighs) Well, I'm Dell Toledo, your brother.

Twisty tries not to laugh, just remembering, that he doesn't have a brother.

Twisty: I don't remember, having a brother, or mama would have mentioned that to me.

Dell: Well, you do tempt to forget things, since you've been dropped on your head.

Twisty: (sudden sadness) I didn't mean to forget you. But, how did I get here?

Dell: What do you remember?

Twisty scoots closer to Dell, as if he was going to tell him a secret.

Twisty: There was this guy, who asked to hear my story, then he stabbed me in the chest. (placing his hand on his chest) I felt the pain, I passed out, but then I wake up here.

Dell: Well, if your chest hurts, thank the fortune teller at the Freak Show. She read you, your future, and she punched you in the chest, for calling her a fraud. (chuckles) Sure knocked the wind, out of you, big brother.

Twisty: I don't remember that. And I wouldn't insult anyone. I can't even defend myself.

Dell: Well, you certainly surprised me.

Twisty gets up and follows Dell, out of the fancy bedroom, and down the hall. On his way there, he checks out his surroundings, which is familiar to a mansion. After going down the curled stairs, following Dell into another room. Now in the dining room, he meets someone familiar.

Twisty: You, what the heck are you doing here? At least, I know, that I'm not going crazy.

Apparently, the twisted clown points over at Dandy Mott, the spoiled rich man from his memories.

Dandy: You know me, clown. I'm Dandy Mott, your only friend, and I'm sure you're familiar with my home.

Of course, Twisty thought. He never knew Dandy's name, til now. And the mansion. He never actually got a good look at it, until now.

Twisty: I remember you, now. Your mama introduced us, right?

Dandy: Of course. I'll never forget that moment.

Dandy, approaching Twisty, and taking him aside from his brother and talks low.

Dandy: I can't forget our first murder, can you? I wanted a certain toy for my son, from Hanley's Toy Store, and you bashed Hanley with your juggling pin, when he gave us a hard time. Remember that? Of course, leave it to me, to get rid of the body.

Twisty: (appalled) I certainly don't remember that. I wouldn't kill anyone and I didn't know you had a son.

Dandy: Oh yes, he's eight, and we make quite the murderous team.

Twisty: I can't believe I killed someone for you.

Dandy: And you don't hesitate to do so.

Twisty looks over at Dell, who has his arms folded, then looks back over to Dandy.

Twisty: Does my brother know about what we do?

Dandy: Not really, no. It's our little secret.

Twisty backs away slowly, away from Dandy, going back over to Dell.

Twisty: Dell, right? I think we need to talk.

Dell: Sure, what about?

Twisty: Can we go outside? I could really use the fresh air.

Dell: Sure thing, man.

Twisty, feeling concerned about himself, follows Dell outside and walks around in garden. Both Dell and Twisty has questions about each other.

Dell: What did you wanna talk about? You sound freaked out.

Twisty: You would too, after what I've just learned, about myself.

Dell: What is something that Dandy told you?

Twisty: Be honest with me. Am I evil? Do I enjoy hurting others?

Twisty asks, as he folds his arms, waiting for an answer from Dell.

Dell: (sighs) Well, let's put it this way. You would never hurt anyone, that didn't have it coming, that's for sure.

Twisty: Listen to me. I'm not like that. I'm a good person and mama always told me so.

Dell is trying not to laugh, which confuses Twisty.

Twisty: What's so funny?

Dell: You're no saint, that's for sure. You kicked asses, and took names, for all I know. You have a temper, and made sure people regretted, called you "stupid".

Twisty: (swallows hard) Did I kill anyone?

Dell: Not that I know of. And you better not. We don't need cops around here.

Twisty looks down, at his feet, realizing he's still wearing a clown suit. He wonders if he's still a clown.

Twisty: Am I a clown?

Dell: You certainly, don't dress like that, for no reason.

Twisty: Is Dandy a clown, too?

Dell: Let's put it this way. You two are funny to watch.

Then Dell walks off, before Twisty could say anything, living him to contimplate this unusual life. He thinks to himself, he's a bad person, and he's killed people. He has a brother and he has a bad temper. Not the self he has grown up to be. It was like, the good person who grew up to be, no longer exists. If he had died, and given a second chance, he must redeem himself as much as possible. But, if he has to blend into this reality, he might as well get to know this other side of him.

Twisty goes back inside the mansion, to go back into the dining room, where Dandy is having a drink from a glass.

Twisty: Look, Dandy. It's clear that I can't remember much, since the fortune teller. Perhaps, you and whoever can help me remember some more stuff.

Dandy: Look, clown. You had me worried for a while. I'll be happy to help find your marbles for ya.

Twisty: I appreciate it, Dandy. You're a good friend.

And then playfully slaps Dandy in the shoulder.

Twisty: So, other than being a clown, what else do you do?

Dandy: Nothing much, really. Oh, and I'm working on a few torture devices, for those who cross us.

Twisty: Well, I hope that works out for you.

Later that day, in the evening, Twisty is in his new bedroom and looking out the window. Dell enters his room.

Dell: Ready to get to know, the rest of your family?

Twisty: (sighs) I'm delighted.


	2. The Clown Torture

The next morning and Twisty is ready to meet the rest of his alternate family. What could he complain about? He thought. Ever since his mama passed, he longed for a family and people to love him.

Twisty is coming down the stairs, still in his clown suit, and yawns as a young man comes in the front door. Dell is also coming coming down the stairs and the young man appears to be very excited.

Twisty: (yawns) What's all the excitement about?

Jimmy: Get this. The Freak Show is looking for a new act. Miss Elsa Mars, will hire any freak, that can perform. So, who wants to audition?

Twisty smiles. He's a clown. Of course, he's got what it takes, to get into another circus. Dell looks proud.

Dell: Way to go, my son. You make me proud, considering someone in your family, to be in the Freak Show.

And gives his son a high five.

Jimmy: There are two spots open. Dad, I recommended you, but Miss Mars said you had to audition.

Twisty opens up. He definitely wants to be in the circus again.

Twisty: I'll do it. I was once a popular circus clown.

At that moment, Dandy comes from the direction, from the living room. Twisty notices a big grin, on Dandy's face, and assumes that he's up to something.

Dandy: Did I hear something about an opening talent for the Freak Show?

Jimmy: Yeah, you did. Got any talents?

Dandy: Of course I do. I know the entire Cole Porter canon.

Jimmy: Well, good luck with that.

Dandy looks up at his clown friend, who is still standing on the stairs.

Dandy: Gonna be doing some clown acts, obviously.

Twisty: Well, I was once a popular children's clown.

Dandy: If you say so, clown.

Dandy states, leaving the room, which leaves Twisty confused, and looks over to Dell.

Twisty: What was that about?

Dell: (approaching Twisty) It's funny, how you say you were a children's clown, when you don't even like children.

Twisty: That's crazy. I love children.

Dell: Then, why you don't have any? Huh?

Dell asks, then leaving Twisty on the stairs, by himself to think. Twisty goes back upstairs, slams the door to his bedroom, and starts lashing out in tears.

Twisty: Dell's wrong. I love kids. I don't have any, cause no one wants to marry me, cause I'm stupid.

He leans against the door, starts sobbing into his hands, and sinks to the floor.

That evening, Dandy is sitting out on the backyard patio, staring out at the sunset. Dell comes out to join him, sitting next to him.

Dandy: Can I help you with anything, Dell?

Dell: (concerned) It's my brother. You don't think, he's been acting weird, since yesterday?

Dandy: Like he's not himself?

Dell nods in agreement.

Dandy: Well, his visit with the fortune teller, left his mind in a funk. He's asked me, to help him, remember things.

Dell: Of course. If you ask me, I think a change in him, would be for the best.

Dandy: (unsure) What kind of change?

Dell: For the good. I mean, if he's as good as he's swearing to be, then I believe a change would be better for him.

Dandy quickly rises from his chair, not too happy with where this conversation is going.

Dandy: Nope, I like him the way he is. It's why him and I are friends. You shouldn't persue him to become good. I need him bad. It's what I know and what I'm used to being around.

Dell: Well, suck it up, sweet cheeks. The world doesn't revolve around you.

Dandy gets in Dell's face.

Dandy: (angry) I'm the law around here. He thinks he can change, then he's got another thing coming, at the Freak Show.

Dell: (chuckles) Well, good luck with that.

Dandy walks away, to calm down, and turns around to redeem himself.

Dandy: On second thought, I wish your brother the best. I hope, me and him, get into the Freak Show.

Dell pretends to nod, in agreement, but he knows that Dandy is up to something.

That evening, at the Freak Show, Jimmy introduces his dad, uncle and Dandy to his boss, inside the big top.

Jimmy: Miss Elsa, you said there were two opening spots in the Freak Show, so I brought my family, who wants a chance to audition.

Elsa walks around, checking them all out, before asking them questions.

Elsa: So, you in the clown suit. I got you figured out. If you're any good, I could use a clown around here. (pointing to Dell) And what do you do?

Dell: I'm the Stupendous Strong Man.

Elsa: (looking over at Dandy) And what about you? What do you do?

Dandy: I'm just a "song and dance" man.

Elsa: We shall see. In a few minutes, the strong man takes the stage, then the clown, and then pretty boy would go last.

Elsa leaves the room, leaving Jimmy alone with his family and friend.

Jimmy: See, I told you she'd give you guys a chance.

Twisty: I'm nervous. I haven't had any clown work in years.

Dell: You'll be fine, brother.

Jimmy: You all will be fine. Just relax and do your thing.

Dandy: This should be a breeze.

On the stage, the current freaks do their show, while Elsa lastly takes the stage.

Elsa: We have a different show tonight. You, audience, will decide which two acts gets to join my troupe. First, give your applause, for the Stupendous Strong Man.

She walks off stage, as Dell gets up on stage, and starts lifting some heavy props on the stage. The crowd is all for his poses, and Twisty is applauing for his brother, in the background. After Dell does his Strong Man acts, Elsa comes up to the stage, to make another announcement.

Elsa: My new Strong Man. The crowd loves you. Welcome to my troupe.

The crowd cheers again. In the background, Dandy gives Twisty, and sincere look.

Dandy: It's just you and me, clown.

Twisty: You know, if you helped me with some clown acts, we both could get in.

Twisty, wanting the audition to be fair, but Dandy isn't having it. He rather win, over his clown friend, no matter what.

Dandy: I appreciate it, but I'm better on my own.

Dandy brushes passed Twisty, taking his place on the stage. His grabs the microphone and announces his act.

Dandy: It's my turn, the clown is last, and I'm going to sing and dance for you all.

When Dandy starts singing his show tunes, he is getting no reaction from the crowd. Well, not a positive reaction. The crowd starts boo'ing him and tells him to get off the stage. But, Dandy waits til he has his moment, before leaving the stage in confidence.

Dandy: Beat that, clown. I bet you can't sing.

Twisty says nothing, as his angry friend, is so glorified in his performance.

Back on stage, Elsa makes an announcement.

Elsa: Well, wasn't that quite a performance? Well, for our last performance of the night, the Amazing Mr Clown.

Twisty, nervous, gets on stage with his juggling pins. Jimmy volunteers to get on stage, to help out with some of the clown acts and jokes. The crowd is laughing at Twisty's acts, balloon sculptures and jokes, and after Twisty takes a bow, Elsa takes the stage.

Elsa: Well, there you have it, my beloved audience. Our two new troupe members. The Stupendous Strong Man and the Amazing Mr Clown.

In the background, Dandy gets angry, and leaves the tent. On the stage, Dell and Twisty are joined together, the crowd cheering them.

Dell: (excited) We did it, brother.

Twisty: (excited) Yes, we did.

Twisty comes back to the mansion, dropped off by Dell, enters through the front door. He's concerned, for his friend, so he calls out for him.

Twisty: (shouts) Dandy? I'm here? Dandy? Wanna talk about what happened?

Dandy: (shouts back/unseen) Clown, is that you?

Twisty: (shouts back) Yes, it's me. Where are you?

Dandy: (shouts back/unseen) I'm upstairs, in my room, so come on up.

Twisty goes up the stairs, following Dandy's instruction, and when he finally opens the big doors to Dandy's playroom, Dandy sneaks up behind Twisty and knocks him unconscious with one of the clown's juggling pins.

Dandy: Now, it's payback time.

Twisty wakes up drowsy and unable to move. He looks up and notices his Dandy standing over him with a needle.

Dandy: I see you finally woke up. It wasn't going to be fun to do this experiment while you were sleeping.

Twisty: What happened? What's going on?

Dandy: I restrained you and now we're going to have some fun.

Twisty: What did I do to you?

Dandy: I decided, to have revenge prepared, to celebrate your membership into the Freak Show.

Twisty: Revenge for what?

Dandy: Did you, or did you not, intentionally steal the show from me?

Twisty: No, I didn't. I asked you to join me and you said "no".

Dandy: You thought, I was gonna be terrible, and needed your help.

Twisty: Hurting me isn't gonna earn you a spot at the Freak Show.

Dandy: No, but it will be more fun. I tied you up, so you won't stop me for injecting this needle in you.

Dandy directs, holding a syringe in front of the clown.

Twisty: What's in the needle?

Dandy: Not sure, but whatever is in it, I'll call it "The Clown Torture".

When the needle moves closer to Twisty, he starts fighting to get out of his restraints, but without success. Twisty screams, as the needle penetrates into his skin, and the liquid was injected into his bloodstream. Seconds later, Twisty instantly feels drowsy and Dandy looks down on him. Dandy holds up Twisty's head, seeing the blood, streaming from his eyes and dripping onto his clown collar.

Dandy: Feel any pain?

Twisty: Everything hurts.

Dandy: Good. Now, I can watch you slowly die.

Twisty starts sobbing uncontrollably. This isn't how Twisty wanted to die.

Dandy takes a step back, to preview his work. Twisty is looking droopy and crying in pain

Dandy: Much, much better.

Then Dandy hears a faint noise, of someone coming in, and panic sets in.

Dandy: Damn. Someone's here. I'll be right back.

Dandy leaves Twisty tied up, alone, he starts struggling to get loose of the ropes. Failing, she chair and Twisty falls sideways. Didn't take much struggle, for Twisty to start feeling weak, and is left laying and staring at his reflection in Dandy's tall bedroom mirror.

What Twisty is seeing back, is horror. His eyes were bloodshot, he would should, but feeling dehydrated. He starts feeling sick, to stomach, and too weak to hold back any vomit.

Meanwhile, Dandy rushes down the stairs, and sees that Dell has came back home.

Dandy: Strong Man, what are doing around this nake of the woods? I thought you made a new home at the Freak Show.

Dell: I dropped off my brother, to go help pack some stuff. Where is he?

Dandy: Clowning around, as always.

Dell: You're in a awful mood for jokes. Mad, cause your act was terrible? Mad, cause the Toledo brothers are better, than some pretty boy prancing around on stage?

Dandy, is getting mad at Dell, and gets in his face.

Dandy: You just better watch yourself. Just because your strong, doesn't mean I can't take you down.

Dell: I like to see you try, rich nancy boy.

Dandy backs away, from Dell, and calms down.

Dandy: Your brother is upstairs and he'll be down soon. In the meantime, sit down and shut up.

Dell mimics Dandy, as he walks over by the lobby couch to sit down. Dandy stands across from him, staring. The staring annoys Dell, quickly.

Dell: What the fuck are you looking at?

Dandy: Nothing. I'm just bored.

Dell: (scoffs) You're always bored. (impatient) I'm gonna go check on my brother.

Dandy: Don't be long.

Dandy lets Dell, go upstairs, and waits til he finds his brother, to make a move. Maybe he can get them both.

Dell instinctively, goes into Dandy's room, and sees his brother on the floor and tied to a chair. Dell rushes over to Twisty, untying the ropes, distraught with the cuts on his face, blood and vomit pooled around Twisty's mouth.

Dell: (scared) Brother, what did Dandy do to you?

Twisty barely speaking, from weakness and dehydration. His vision is blurred, but recognizes the voice.

Twisty: Help me.

Dell: I gotta get you too a hospital.

Being dubbed the Strong Man, Dell is able to lift his brother off the ground and carry his brother out of Dandy's room, and stopped by Dandy at the top of the stairs.

Dell: (angry) I'm not pleased with you at this moment. You lied to me. What did you do to my brother?

Dandy: I'm trying to kill him and you're ruining it. Once he dies, then I take his place in the Freak Show.

Dell puts Twisty down, for a moment, then meets Dandy's height. Dell grabs his shirt and is still angry.

Dell: Listen to me, you no-talent ass clown. If my brother dies, I will hunt you down, and kill you.

Then Dell let's go of Dandy's shirt, giving him some space, between them.

Dandy: You're trying to reason with me, but I'm through listening. The clown dies tonight.

Dandy walks over by Twisty, kneeling down to him. Twisty isn't much better. He't too weak to move or say anything.

Dandy: How are you doing, my old friend? Let me help you up. You look a little helpless.

Dell helps Dandy, to get Twisty to his feet, but Dandy uses this advantage to push the clown forward and down the stairs. Dell is not happy about this, as he sees Dandy laughing about it.

Dell: (angry) I gonna kill you!

Dandy: I like to see you try.

Before Dell could grab him, Dandy chases the clown down the stairs, meeting him at the bottom. Dandy is surprised, that Twisty is blinking his eyes and alive, after that tumble down the stairs.

Dandy: Not dead yet? You're making me feel bad.

Dandy reaches for a candlestick holder, and ready to beat the clown with it, just as Dell came downstairs to stop him.

Dell: (angry) What are you doing now?

Dandy: He's still alive. I'm gonna finish him off.

Dell: You kill him, I'll make your death, look like an accident.

Then enraged Dandy, attacks Dell, and starts beating him with the candlestick holder. Twisty could see this, but is too weak to help his brother. All he thought, was just to close his eyes, to end his internal pain. When he closed his eyes, he could hear a voice, motivating him to get up. Then a familiar figure stands over him.

Edward: Stand up, clown.

Twisty: (speaking with his mind) I can't. I just want the pain to go away.

Edward: It's not your time to die. You have a purpose, now get up.

Twisty: (speaking with his mind) I'm too weak.

Edward Mordrake, kneels down, and strokes Twisty's cheek.

Edward: You need to get up.

Then Edward Mordrake disappears. Twisty hears Dell's screams, as soon as he regains his own strength. Twisty quickly rises to his feet, sneaks up behind Dandy and pulls him off his brother.

Twisty: (angry) Get off of my brother!

Dandy: (upset) You guys are not playing fair. (throws tantrum) I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!

As soon as they all heard a car pull up, Dandy freaks out, so he runs out of the back door and runs for his life.

Dell: Saved by the bell.

Twisty: Are you okay?

Dell: I should be asking you that. I thought you were as good as dead.

Twisty: Well, so was I. I wonder who showed up.

Dell: He does have a wife and son. It's probably them.

Twisty: And they will be better off without him.

And that was it. They decide to keep their recent demise a secret and hope Dandy never returns…not yet anyway.


End file.
